villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Damien Thorn
"Suffer the little children to come unto me. Your words, Nazarene. Not mine.." ~ Damien Thorn (Omen III) Damien Thorn is the villain of the horror film, The Omen and its sequels as well as its 2006 remake - he is the son of the Devil and the biblical Antichrist who is destined to bring on the apocalypse, in the first movie Damien was a child and was just beginning to utilise his apocalyptic powers against the world but as he grew older his influence expanded until his climatic battle with the Second Coming during the events of Omen III. Omen Trilogy The Omen (Original) In the original film Damien was born in Rome at 6am on June the 6th, 1976 - which is linked to the number 666, the traditional sign of the Devil, the number 666 also appears on Damien's body as a birthmark. Damien was adopted by Robert Thorn, the American Ambassador to Britain after his child died in what he assumed was a stillbirth, a fact he hid from his wife and together they raised him as their own son - things started off fine until Damien reached 5 years old, at which point the Devil arrived during his birthday celebrations in the form of a dog and hypnotises Damien's nanny into hanging herself in front of the crowd while declaring it was all for Damien. Soon after Robert is approached by Father Brennan, who tries to warn him of Damien's true-power but fails and Robert remains unconvinced, Father Brennan would meet a grisly end for his stand against the Antichrist however when he was impaled by a church spire that was knocked down by lightning presumably summoned by Satan himself - around this time a demonic woman by the name of Ms Baylock manages to obtain the position of Damien's new nanny and secretly becomes the budding Antichrist's guardian. Damien's behaviour becomes more unnatural as time progresses and his mother Katherine ultimately loses her next unborn child when Damien knocks her off a balcony using a tricycle and Robert finally begins to question the origins of his "son", with some added help from a photographer named Keith Jennings. Together Robert and Keith seek out the hospital where Damien was born in order to find his birth-mother and get answers - only to discover the hospital burned down in a horrible accident, killing several people and all of the records - however they learn of one of the survivors, the head priest at the hospital, and locate him - finding him gravely ill but alive and he tells them where to find Damien's mother, who turned out to have been buried at an ancient and abandoned Etruscan graveyard. Robert and Keith head to this graveyard and find the woman's grave next to the grave of Robert's true son - when they remove the cover of Damien's mother's grave they find a jackal's corpse in place of a humans, confirming Damien was not of the natural world. Keith understandably becomes alarmed and wanted to leave but Robert wanted to uncover the grave of his son in the hope it would contain a similiar corpse and give him some hope that his son could be alive - to his horror this is not the case and the grave holds the ramins of a human child - the skull having a wound showing it was murdered at birth. At this point the Devil must of tired of the two men's snooping as a pack of dogs suddenly set upon them and drove them from the graveyard. During these terrible events Katherine is thrown out of the hospital window by Mrs. Baylock to her death - devastating Robert when he finds out, later he and Keith journeyed to Isreal to find a man named Bugenhagen, an archaeologist who knew how to stop the Antichrist. Robert learnt that he had to stab Damien with the seven daggers of Megiddo to end the Antichrist's power but Robert was repelled by the thought of killing a child and threw the daggers away, Keith ran after them only to meet his fate as he was decapitated by a pane of glass from a run-away truck - this death prompts Robert to return to London with the daggers, intending to kill Damien and put an end to the carnage. Returning home, Robert finds Mrs. Baylock's guard dog awaiting him but he manages to lock it in the cellar and then goes upstairs to check whether Damien has the "666" birthmark of the Antichrist, when Damien is revealed to indeed have the birthmark Robert knows what he must do. However Mrs. Baylock attacked him on Damien's behalf but was fought off, ultimately being killed when Robert stabbed her during their violent struggle - after this he dragged Damien to a church with the intent of killing the Antichrist on the altar. Robert arrived at the church and laid Damien on the altar, reaching for the daggers and prepared to kill Damien but is shot dead by police who arrive on the scene and thus Damien's life was spared.The movie ends with Robert's and Katherine's double funeral, where Damien is seen holding the hand of the U.S. President, their backs facing the camera. Suddenly, Damien turned completely around, and looked straight at the audience and gave a sinister smile - knowing his reign on earth had just begun. Omen II (information on the first sequel is required in order to complete this article - as I have not seen the firstsequel I feel I am unable to do so myself: if anyone reads this and is knowledgable on the events (even briefly) of the second movie please add them here) Omen III In the third and final film Damien had grown into a powerful politician, and reverred cult leader who commanded a crowd of fanatically devoted Apostles, who sought to take over the world - going as far as committing a modern-day Massacre Of The Innocents when he became aware of the coming of the Messiah. However he was unable to stop destiny and ultimately died in the climax of this movie: having been stabbed by three mystical daggers and laying by the image of what is presumably Jesus - defiant to the end Damien looked upon the face of the Messiah and uttered "you have won.. nothing" before collapsing, the death of Damien was symbolic of a fresh beginning and as the movie ends it is heavily implied that the Second Coming has occured: sealing Damien's fate forever.. Legacy Although Damien Thorn died in the Omen III he was succeeded by a daughter who became the antagonist of the less popular Omen IV. The Omen (Remake) In 2006 Damien Thorn was introduced to a new generation of viewers in a remake of the original film - this remake sought to bring The Omen to a new audience and was also likely designed to play on a one-time marketting device due to the date 06.06.06 - which makes up the numbers "666", Damien's birthmark and the traditional symbol of the Beast. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Murderer Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Complete Monster Category:Remake Villains Category:Satanism Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Tragic Villain Category:Charismatic villain